The Discovery
by ShortVampChick
Summary: This is a one-shot of Lovely bones. I wrote this because after reading the book I wanted to read an ending so I wrote one that I liked, it might not be that good, I did have this story posted before but took it off and fixed it up a bit. Luv Bee


**I own Nothing, Alice Sebold owns the Lovely Bones**

**Susie's POV**

_My name was salmon, like the fish; first name, Susie. I was fourteen when I was murdered on December 6, 1973._

As you know I'm in my heaven now. My Murderer is dead, my family members are growing old and new members are being born but I'm still in the back of there minds as the one that was never laid to rest properly.

Today is going to change that. Today I sit in my heaven after saying good morning to my grandmother and see two things, First My Mum holding her new Grandchild as Lindsey smiles proudly looking at the newest addition to her family. And Second a group of council workers using a crane to get truck loads of abounded belongings out of the last sinkhole left, the one the safe(the one which contains my body) was dumped.

A young worker covers his nose as they pull up the last load, in which is that very safe. It is sitting on top of the pile and the crane has caused it to open a little which has resulted in the odour from within to be released into the atmosphere. After a couple of seconds the other workers soon cover there noses unison.

"Smells like something died!" The younger one stated, mostly to himself (if only he knew the irony in that)

"I pretty sure ti's coming from the safe on the top," another young one said in the voice of a leader, "lets check it out!" as he said that the oldest looking one grabbed a crow bar for him with a smug look on his face. The two stronger guys lifted the safe off of the truck and placed it firmly on the ground so it could be opened easier.

They placed the crow bar at the safe and began to pry it open. Just as they got Lindsey's new child began to cry at the same time the safe was open as if it know what was happening. It's amazing the coincidences that you see while you're looking over every one.

The two younger guys at the sinkhole vomited at the sight of what they saw, the body of a fourteen year old dismembered in a safe, my body dismembered in a safe. In the years my body had began to decompose an every minute it was looking less like a body, less like my body.

"Boss you better call the Police." One of the strong ones called as the other strong guy went over to where the young ones had gone to check on them.

"What is it about this time, you better not be wasting my time again!" He walked over to where the safe was; "Okay, I'll go do that straight away." was all he said when he saw what was in the safe.

The boss, whose name is max, called the Police station right away and expanded the situation to the new 'Head of Police', Chief Charlie Brandon, "Chief, its Max, we have a situation down at the sinkhole; we've found what looks to be a dismembered body in a safe, it looks like its been there for a bit, its not a job for the faint of heart."

Chief Brandon replied with a very professional, "Okay, I'll be right down, make sure no one touches anything."

"Thanks, Chief I'll see you when you get here." After that Max hung up and went back over to where the truck and workers were to make sure that they didn't touch anything and to check if the younger guys were any better.

The Local police arrived in around 20minutes and 25minutes after they were there the forensic scientist and coroner were there to photograph the crime scene and take my body away so that it could be tested for DNA. After a few hours the whole town was aware that there was body found in the sinkhole and most of them believed that it could be mine. Mum had a feeling the first time she saw the news report and told dad he was sure that it was me to, Parents instincts.

**1 Week Later**

It had been a long progress but the results were finally back sating that it was my body that was found in the safe. Chief Brandon now had to tell my family the news they had been waiting so long to hear.

There was a knock on the door and my Mum answered, it was Chief. This must of reminded her of all the times that they came to the door every time that there was a lead on the case because she had the painful look on her face that she always had, the fake smile.

"Hello Charlie, come in." she said her and dad had became friends with him of chats about the case that they had.

He followed mum to the lounge were dad was sitting and shook his hand, "You probably already know what this is about." They nodded, "well the test came back and it is Susie's body." He said in a soft voice. My mum let out a few silent tears as my dad held her telling her it was alright.

My dad and Mum thanked him as he left saying that the body was now available for them and that it was their's for my good-byes. After he left Mum let out some more tears. Lindsey and Samuel came over and were informed of the news. Lindsey called Buckley to tell him about it and to organise the funeral.

**5 Days Later the Funeral**

I sat there and watched the whole thing, it was beautiful every thing you would ever what. I watched as all my family and friends stood around and celebrated the short life that had and by the end every one had cried and laughed at lest once.

_My name was salmon, like the fish; first name, Susie. I was fourteen when I was murdered on December 6, 1973._

As you know I'm in my heaven now. My Murderer is dead, my family members are growing old and new members are being born but I'm still in the back of there minds as the one they laid to rest at a too young age.


End file.
